Technologies to acquire position information of devices etc. are conventionally known. As one example of technologies to acquire position information of devices etc., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-179905 discusses a technology in which position information acquired by a devices etc. is transmitted to an external device and the external device manages the movement path of the device.
As another example of technologies to acquire position information of devices etc., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-85785 discusses a technology that groups devices etc. that are assumed to be carried together and issues an alarm when any of the devices does not exist in a certain distance, and notifying the user that the device is being left behind.
Losing a position of a device may hinder work when maintaining, inspecting, and moving many devices, thus managing position information of devices etc. collectively by an external device etc. has been performed.